


Mother knows best

by EllieAird



Series: Loving Lee [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, an attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: Lillian Luthor would do anything for her two girls, but when her granddaughter asks her to dress up as a certain famous hero for Halloween, perhaps she's reconsidering going back to Cadmus before facing the humiliation. Or maybe not.





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Lillian "I'm extra" Luthor is back, next to our dear Lucy, and baby Lee. You can definitely read this as a one-shot, however, if you'd wish to understand the jokes a little better [this is the story to read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306989)
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote instead of sleeping or updating what I need to update. Sorry, about that. As usual, English is not my first language, so pardon my mistakes and my sleep-deprived brain.

It was October 30th in Metropolis. In Metropolis, Lillian thought, because if she was in China, like she was supposed to be, it would already be the 31st. Lillian waited with anticipation staring through the window, she felt herself full with pride and joy, and smiled because of how happy she was. This was a monthly occurrence for her, but this month was special.

Lena had called her for motherly advice, for the first time of her life, and she felt dreadful, considering how awful she had been with her as a mother in the past, but when she heard the problem. She understood that she had the solution.

*

_“Mom” _Lena was close to tears, although she kept her firm business voice, as usual, and Lillian could hear one familiar voice screaming for bloody murder in the back _“I don’t know what to do with her. She has never been this defiant and I’m alone.”_

_“Is that Leah? What on earth did Lucifer do?” _Lillian started losing patience while staying on the call, not paying attention to Lena’s pleads, and insulting the blonde while raising her voice. _“Didn’t I say this would happen!? Didn’t I advise you not to marry her!? I told you, Lena! She’d leave and yell at my Leah, listen to the poor child screams. THESE KRYPTONIANS ARE ALL THE SAME.”_

_“MOM! STOP!” _Lillian shut up after hearing Lena “_This has nothing to do with Kara and everything to do with how spoiled you have my daughter!”_

_“First of all, don’t talk to me like that. It’s not polite Lena.” _Lillian said calmly and continued “_Second of all, don’t shout in front of Leah. It can traumatize her. See how I have mastered the art of patience? I never lose my temper anymore.”_

_“You just damned Kara. Like five seconds ago.”_

_“I’ve also mastered the art of not living in the past, Lena. We have to look forward, advance— together. Perhaps, there’s something about her Kryptonian heritage that’s making her act this way” _Lillian simply stated while drinking her cup of tea _“We have to understand Leah and help her develop all of her gifts, nurture her. Not exclude her and treat her wrong, just try to see the world as she sees it.” _

_“Wow. How convenient that when she acts as a little spoiled monster because uh— let me guess, her grandma told her that when she stays with her she can have chocolate as breakfast, we have to understand her. But when Kara simply exists, we have to kill her.”_

_“DON’T SAY THOSE WORDS IN FRONT OF THE CHILD.”_

_“What am I supposed to—“_

_“K-word. I want to K-word her other mother.”_

_“Anyway, I need you to talk to her. Tell her she has to drink her kale juice with her pancakes, and that you’re going to China today and she can’t stay with you this weekend. She did just spend last weekend with you.”_

_“Wait, that’s the issue?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“The problem is she doesn’t want to drink her kale juice?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Firstly, how dare you?”_

_“Not again.”_

_“If anything Lena, she is making you a favour for not spitting that green vomit on your floor. From my understanding, she’s being considerate with you right now. I hate to agree with, the-one-we-don’t-name, but she’s right about hiding those disgusting vegetables from you.”_

Lillian heard her granddaughter calm down and chuckle. That little weirdo knew what she was doing, because she knew that her grandma wouldn’t agree with Lena. She heard her daughter shout through the phone after catching Lee.

“_Leah Luthor-Danvers, if I catch you eavesdropping my conversations with your super hearing, you’re grounded, again.”_

Only seven seconds later, Lillian heard the screams again. The TV was on and while listening to Lena try to reason with Leah, she focused of Supergirl’s save of the day. Kara was killing it, she couldn’t deny it, but since Lillian had perfected her skills of pissing her off, she recognized every little fling of discomfort on the blonde’s face. She knew Kara was physically in National City’s streets, but her hearing was placed in her apartment, with her wife, her daughter and now, her.

She loved that not even when fighting monsters, Kara left her girls alone, but since Lillian was Lillian, she never missed her chance. She used the phone while Lena still tried to handle Leah.

_“It’s a bird... It’s a plane— No, it’s the triple H. Hope, Help and Horrible Bangs.” _Lillian didn’t miss Kara’s eye-roll and the laugh that followed while kicking the shit of that alien scum. _“Damn it, Lucy, I need to step up. You’re getting used to my shit.”_

_“Ok mom, I’m back. Could you please tell your granddaughter what I told you? She doesn’t want to listen to me.”_

Lillian exhaled loudly. She had to be able to calm Leah down for the sake of Lena. Her daughter was right, she had been indulging Leah’s whims and the girl was spoiled rotten when it came to her Nana, as she called her. She had to do the right thing, so she did what every grandmother would do.

_“Leah, girl, what’s wrong with you? You know you have to pretend to drink the kale juice and spit it out when Lena’s not watching you.”_

Leah sobbed but calmed down.

_“I tried. It didn’t work, Nana.”_

_“Just get yourself here and we’ll have an amazing weekend.”_

_“What about China!?”_

_“That’s boring.”_

Lillian had to take the phone away from her ear when she heard the tiny one yell at Lena again but laughing _“Mommy, mommy! Nana said yes. She’s not going to China, so she can stay with me!!”_ She also heard Lena sighed defeated.

*

Now she waited. She understood Lena’s exasperation, but she also had to understand that people were only really strict with their children. As soon as people become grandparents, everything revolved around saving them from trouble, being their sidekick, keeping their secrets and giving those tiny monsters everything they wanted.

She’d understand when Leah gave her kids, if she planned on doing that, and Lillian couldn’t help but laugh. She’d miss out on seeing Supergirl as a grandmother. She knew there was no way those disgustingly in-love women would ever break up, and she also knew that there wouldn’t be anything more hilarious than Kara being weak near the next generation of Luthors.

Peak comedy.

Lillian was fast enough to catch the blue and red blur dropping in front of her place. Lena was still holding Kara on one side, face hidden on the crook of her neck, probably scolding Kara about going too fast, but Leah soon jumped out of the blonde’s arms and ran while screaming. Her big glasses moving a little bit due to her speed.

“Nana!”

The woman left the cup of tea in the nearest surface she found and opened up her arms while crouching, so Leah could hug her.

“My baby! You’re so big.”

Lillian could see she had just gotten a shower, because she felt the girl’s hair wetting her new cardigan. She looked gorgeous but her face was still a little swollen for all the time she had cried. Lillian got up and saw both women walking towards her, hand in hand. She went towards Lena to hug her tightly and then turned to see Kara.

“Hello, Lillian” Kara said and immediately flinched when she felt the pain on her arm “Ouch! How? Why?”

“New equipment inside my purse, you see? It’s kryptonite sealed in a special lead cover. It can’t cut your skin, but it can definitely make you feel the punch.” Lillian smiled before swinging the bag at her one more time

“Ouch!”

“That’s for making Leah cry.” Lillian said and added a smack to the head “And for letting Lena make her cry.”

“Mom, enough.” Lena said while grabbing Kara and Leah’s hands and getting inside the house. Lillian followed them and smiled one more time. She’d never grow tired of it.

Leah went to the living room and immediately turned on the TV, while getting rid of her small ladybug backpack and drinking from the juice-box her grandma had just handed to her. Meanwhile Lillian offered the couple tea and Kara wasted no time sniffing the cup. Lillian raised an eyebrow and Lena just sighed and started drinking.

“Relax.” She said while laying back on the chair “I didn’t know you’d fly them and come with them here. If I had known, trust me—“ She took another sip “I’d have added more effort into your drink.”

Lena put the cup on the counter with strength, showing her annoyance because of her mother’s antics. Even then nor Kara or Lillian turned around to see her, being too busy themselves with a non-discussed staring contest for dominance. The stupidest part of the routine that included both of them as family.

“Well, mother, if you accepted moving in near me in National City, I wouldn’t have to ask Kara to fly me when I wanted to see you.”

“Lena, I’ve always been here.” Lillian said but didn’t bother breaking eye contact with Kara “This is my house. I live here and I’ve decided to be cremated and have my ashes buried right here.”

“Alright, then, let’s get you ready.” Kara said firmly.

“KARA!” Lena shouted and that was the only thing that made the blonde blink and look at the brunette, terrified of her and with a whispered busted “What?”

Lena gave her the mean look and talked between her teeth. Not wanting to lose her temper. “Just go with your daughter, please. You, too, are responsible of her behaviour.” Lena pushed Kara’s chest gently to indicate her to leave “She doesn’t drink kale because you brainwashed her into thinking it is disgusting.”

When Kara left and became the second child of the household watching Dragon Ball Z with Lee, Lena found it was safe to keep talking to her mother.

“So, mother, it’s October the 30th.” Lena finished her cup of tea “You know what that means, right?”

“No. Not really” Lillian said while getting up and taking the cups with her to the sink.

“Well, since you insisted on ruining my authority over Leah, you are in charge of Leah’s costume and your own.” Lena started fixing her make-up and Lillian was sure she was trying her best not to laugh “Halloween is tomorrow and we’re hosting a party with the family. Remember, only handmade costumes.”

“Oh, really?” Lillian said annoyed while scrubbing the cups as hard as she could without breaking and showing Lena a big fake smile “Is that why Kara is already wearing her clown outfit?

“Really funny, mom. Very mature of you.”

“It’s a joke, because you’re obviously joking.”

“No, I’m not. You know how much Eliza loves having you there and chatting with you. And although it pains me to say it, they all love you because you’re the only one who can mess with Kara without receiving one punch in return.” Lena got up and kissed her mother’s forehead before gathering her stuff and signalling Kara to get ready to leave “Oh, and you’re going to drive her. Kara and I won’t be able to pick you up.”

“Where are you going to be?” Lillian raised an eyebrow, curious. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

“Really? Then please, do tell Kara.”

Lena turned around and smiled lightly, supressing a laugh. “Behaviour.”

Lillian picked Leah up so she could give her mothers’ a kiss goodbye and asked her about tomorrow evening.

“What do you want to go dressed as, baby?”

“I want to dress like Jeju!”

Both Kara and Lena laughed and walked towards the door. Not even daring to turn around.

“Have fun, mother!”

***

Lillian had been pacing all around the house since it had dawned. It wasn’t fair. Couldn’t they just eat their entire weight in candy in her house? Lillian scoffed and mentally prepared herself. Leah had come to her house specifically because she wanted to get ready with her for the party, if she didn’t do it, she’d break her granddaughters heart. But— it just seemed too much.

“Are you sure about this, Lee?”

Leah looked up as soon as she heard Lillian, and flashed the most adorable gummy smile the woman had ever seen.

“Yes, Nana, you look gorgeous. Like you’re almost 60 and not 70.”

The funny lisp her little granddaughter had developed due to her front-teeth loss made the situation even more ridiculous; however, Lillian knew it was impossible to deny Leah of her wish.

She could try to save herself from losing all her dignity and prevent the horrible outcome of the evening, but she wouldn’t dare to break her baby’s heart. She couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at Leah for telling her how old she looked and she damned Kara Danvers for it.

She loved her granddaughter, more than anyone in the world, but if that girl had gotten something from the Kryptonian was the lack of filter between her brain and her mouth. Oh, and that trademarked Danvers smile. She thanked God that was it, because in every other way, Lee was just like Lena.

Lillian looked at herself one more time in the mirror and sighed. Not even finding out about Lionel’s continuous affairs had made her feel this way. She couldn’t care less about being mom to one of Earth’s craziest psychopaths. She never had felt as humiliated as she felt now. She couldn’t believe she was dressed up. Let alone dressed up as—

“Supergirl!” Leah hugged Lillian’s legs tightly and kissed the fabric of the costume.

_Supergirl._

It wasn’t even Nazi Supergirl, because if it was, she would have been ok with it. She could have been Russian Supergirl, and still, she wouldn’t have felt so wrong… but this— this was Kara’s type of Supergirl.

The red cape, the big S on her chest…. Lillian felt like passing out.

“Leah, sweetheart, please, go get your grandma a glass of water.”

The old woman sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She was certain she was hallucinating because there was no way that this was happening. Perhaps Satan had sent her back to Earth from hell as punishment and her atonement had to be dressing up as her daughter’s wife for Halloween.

Had she really been this bad? Did she really deserve this?

She felt chubby fingers trying to open her eyes while whispering at least 5 “_Nana?”_ and Lillian just sighed and hugged Leah. If that’s what it took to get to enjoy this girl’s life, then she’d excel every Halloween, being the best grandma she could be. Leah’s kryptonian genes mixed with Lena’s influence made her one of the smartest little girls Lillian had ever met, however, even when she was proud and this is what she’d always dreamed of, she still wanted to cherish that innocence that still surrounded the girl. Not wanting her to lose it so fast.

“Yes, Lee?”

“Are you asleep?” Leah said while showing her the glass of water “I drank almost all of the water because you were asleep. But there are two sips left so you can drink. I didn’t drink it all because I don’t want you to be thirsty, Nana”

“You’re so considerate, baby” Lillian said ironically while drinking the last two sips of water “It’s almost like that time when you said you’d share the pizza with me and you did.”

“Yes! I left you all the crust, Nana, so you weren’t hungry.” Leah smiled again and Lillian just chuckled “Jeju taught me to share.”

_Of course, this was Kara’s upbringing. _

Lillian kissed the girl’s forehead and Leah took chance to cuddle on top of her. The woman started caressing the tiny one’s hair and felt delight on the little laughs she was letting out. If Lex could see her now, he’d surely judge her, but, even when she thought she couldn’t love anyone as much as she had loved him, Lena had surprised her with her mini version. Lillian now knew Leah was the one, she’d had been the one to completely make her understand what love was.

She thought of the arguments she had had with Lena. How impossible it seemed for her daughter to love the cousin of the man that had caused her son to lose his mind. How offended she had been of her daughter’s decisions, but then she saw how Kara saw Lena. Then she saw the dynamic they had always had, and although sometimes it felt like a weight on her, the Luthor-Danvers surely had taught her a lesson or two.

She saw Leah in that delivery room and she understood… how easily it was to fall in love. Two Luthors rendered to pieces by two Kryptonians. What a joke.

There weren’t many occasions for Lillian to actually dwell in thoughts about her life; being too busy pretending, but when she did, it was overwhelming. She quickly threw out all of her thoughts and focused on Leah. She would always keep to herself that deep, deep down, she felt a dash of admiration and respect for Kara, for the decisions she had made and for being the person she was for her two favourite people in the world.

Perhaps there was even a little bit of lo-

Lov—

_Affection. _She couldn’t even dare to say the other word inside her mind.

“Nana, smile!” Leah said and Lillian felt her fingers trying to curve her mouth “Don’t you know what we’re going to have today?”

“Diabetes.” Lillian said with all the certainty she had.

“No. We’re going to have fun!”

_Yeah, fun. _

“Let’s get you ready, Lee. I need to give you a bath and then we can start with your costume.”

Lillian started filling the bathtub with warm water and helped Leah get undress. Lee had already grabbed the pink sparkly ball and wasted no time throwing it into the water. Soon enough bubbles started appearing and the water had turned bright pink. She got in with her grandma’s help and grabbed the rubber duck that always waited for her on the same corner.

“Ooh, the water is hot, Nana.” Lee said but kept playing with the duck, when she absent-mindedly continued “I think it is as hot as Jeju.”

Lillian almost choked with her own saliva and started coughing “What?”

“I heard mommy saying it. Last night she said: _Oh Supergirl, you’re so hot.” _Lee stopped playing and showed confusion on her face “Do you think it is because she comes from another planet?”

The oldest Luthor daydreamed about what she would be doing in China. She’d relax in her hotel suite while waiting for the investors. She’d see the country and drink some cocktails and she would certainly not be trapped with her adorable granddaughter talking to her about Lena’s dirty talk, while she was wearing the symbol of the house of El on her chest, while sitting on the floor of her bathroom.

What could she tell her? _Leah, your mothers are freaks and I’m so sorry you had to hear that. _Or maybe, _well, you know if you had been born in Krypton, your skin would also be warmer than humans._ She didn’t know what—

“Nana, why do you call Jeju, Lucy?”

— to tell her. Lilliam smiled wickedly and got Leah out of the bathtub, taking a towel to help her, preparing her master plan.

“Leah, remember when we discussed about heaven and hell?”

“Yup, I do! Hell is hot, with flames.” Lillian felt a shiver of disgust go through her spine because of word association, but she forced herself to keep a straight face.

“So, since you’re very smart, I’m sure you also remember what we learned about Lucifer, right?”

“Yes, Lucifer was a fallen angel, without wings.”

“Exactly. So, you know your mother has to have a secret identity, right? That you can never tell anyone about it.”

“Yes, does Lucifer also have a secret identity?”

_She was falling for it. _

“Something like that. What would you think if I told you that you’ve actually met Lucifer?”

“No! He’s mean.” Lee grabbed the towel tightly.

“Not really, Leah, it’s just a misconception. Like when I thought aliens were bad.” Lillian had to supress her laugh “Someone made up that story about Lucifer being bad because she’s actually an alien, and someone who feared her said she was evil”

“Really? A woman?”

“Yes, and she sometimes goes by Kara and wears glasses, like you.”

“My Jeju is actually Lucifer? And people say lies about her?”

Lillian looked at her matter-of-factly and kept her act intact.

“How do you think she can fly without wings?”

Lee’s eyes lighted up with realization and she smiled brightly

“That’s why you call her Lucy!! That’s why she’s so hot!” Leah laughed and facepalmed herself “I would have never figured it out.”

Lillian helped Leah get her glasses on and tapped her nose lightly before kissing the top of her head.

“Well now you know, smart pants.”

As the hours passed, Lillian was more and more enthusiastic about the party. She couldn’t wait to see Lee call Kara, the devil. The best part was that whenever Leah got an idea trapped in her head, it was almost impossible talking her out of it. She could die happily after this. Her mission on Earth was accomplished, finally. Make Kara’s life a literal hell.

“So you’re ready for your costume? What’s going to be?” Lillian asked and saw Leah run and gather all the materials necessary and throwing them on the floor. The little girl fixed her glasses and sat down, ready to start.

“I want to be like Jeju!”

The only thing Lee did throughout the process was laugh and although she hated all of this, Lillian just kept cutting and sewing and giving her girl whatever she asked for. Her dignity was gone, but at least she was spending quality time with her baby. She knew that while she’d remember it as the day she had to humiliate herself, Leah would always remember it as the day her grandmother dressed up and made costumes with her. It was certainly something wonderful.

Lillian smiled at the reflection of Lee and when the girl pulled out her tongue with a fart noise, the woman couldn’t handle the belly-laugh that came out of her. Leah was as silly as kids could be, and fighting that urge Danvers women had for being literal children at any stage of their lives surely was almost impossible.

“You know what, Lee? You actually look amazing. Better than I expected.”

“Now we’re the same, Nana!” Leah grabbed the red in her costume and put it next to her grandmother’s cape “It’s the same colour!”

“Let’s go now, baby. Don’t forget your stuff.”

Lee nodded and held her hand to go towards the car.

The trip was filled with whatever that music Leah was listening to was called, the fear of everyone’s reaction when they saw her and the anticipation of hearing her granddaughter start calling Kara names. The big coat she was wearing gave her a little sense of confidence when she stepped out of the car and grabbed Leah’s hand, who made sure to yell an enthusiastic “hi!” to the concierge while showing him the costume she had made her.

She was feeling her brain fill with more thoughts but the door opened so quick, she barely had time to knock and collect herself. It was Lena the one to open the door and Lillian saw the change of her expression immediately; as soon as her daughter noticed the logo on her chest. She was just open-mouthed and didn’t even said hi to Leah, she stayed speechless.

Lee got inside the apartment and everyone cheered for her, telling her how beautiful she looked and while Lillian hoped she would go unnoticed, the sudden silence spoke for itself when she entered the living room.

She scanned every face and where she was expecting to see disgust and horror for her presence, she could only see surprise and some urges to laugh. The shock hadn’t been her, but what she was wearing.

When Kara managed to detail her, she was the only one that dared to laugh with all her might and grabbed her belly tightly as soon as she saw her mother-in-law. She kept going for 20 seconds straight, so loud Leah had actually stopped to look at her like she was crazy. No one else flinched, probably fearing Lillian’s rage too much to even attempt to mock her.

Soon the tears of laughter started coming out of Kara’s eyes and after a few coughs and heavy breathes, she managed to calm down a bit.

“Lillian, you do know food is free here, right? Like, you didn’t need to win me over like, wait— Hold on—“ Kara put one hand on her chest to calm down again before losing control of herself

“Jeju, see!? We’re both so pretty in red.”

Kara laughed some more and kneeled to fix Leah’s glasses.

“Lee, sweetie, I thought you were the one who would dress up as me.”

And when Lee giggled and turned around making her red tail move with her, no one had expected to find the trigger they actually needed to finally erupt in laughter.

“I am, Lucy! That’s why I put on these horns!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting here. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts and I hope I managed to at least make some of y'all smile. 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ellie-aird.tumblr.com/) for anyone that wants to follow :)


End file.
